The purpose of Core C (Histology) is to provide essential support for in situ hybridization histochemistry to localize AMPA/KA receptor subunit gene expression (Projects I, II) and for histological processing of brains after ischemic lesions (Projects I, II, IV, Core B). Core C will consist of technicians skilled in in situ hybridization and conventional histological procedures. Core C will also contain the equipment necessary for handling DNA and for embedding and sectioning neural tissue. Finally, Core C will provide the RNA and synthetic oligonucleotide probes for the AMPA/KA receptor subunits to be used in the experiments outlined.